Quid Pro Quo
by Chiha Asakura
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah hokage keenam. Aku kira saat dia kembali, aku bisa memberinya cahaya tapi ternyata dia kehilangan cahayanya kembali. /FutureCanon/ RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Quid Pro Quo** by Chiha Asakura

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: Typo(s) / OOC / EYD? Maaf saya masih belajar / Gaje / FutureCanon / Cover from .com / Sakura's POV/

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

**Dia kembali. **

**Orang yang selalu membuatku menangis setiap malam sudah kembali.**

**Aku mengira air mata ini akan mengering saat dia kembali.**

**Tapi tidak.**

**Justru air mata ini mengalir dengan derasnya.**

**Tak bisa berhenti.**

**Lagi.**

.

.

.

Perang sudah berakhir. Kemenangan dipihak kami. Madara sudah terkalahkan. Para _Kage_ telah membangun kembali desanya yang hancur terkena dampak peperangan. Begitupun dengan Konoha. Semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Desa sudah kembali seperti dulu bahkan banyak yang berubah –menjadi lebih bagus berkat Yamato_-sensei _dengan kemampuan elemen kayunya.

Teman-teman seangkatanku –para _rookie_ sembilan sudah bukan _chuunin_ lagi. Mereka semua telah menjadi _jounin_ dan memiliki murid mereka masing-masing. Bahkan ada yang sudah menikah juga seperti Kiba, Shino dan Shikamaru yang telah berhasil menikahi kakak _kazekage_, Temari.

Rock Lee dan Tenten masih sibuk dengan peran barunya menjadi guru. Mereka sepertinya belum tertarik untuk memiliki keluarga. Mungkin karena Neji? Kami semua tahu kematian Neji telah memberikan efek yang besar kepada mereka. Bahkan guru Guy sekarang menjadi lebih pendiam, yah walaupun secara keseluruhan tetap saja semangatnya berlebihan seperti biasanya.

Chouji sibuk dengan bisnis barunya. Oh iya, sekarang Chouji memiliki sebuah kedai yakiniku sendiri. Dia bahkan jarang menerima misi lagi karena terlalu fokus dengan bisnis barunya. Awalnya kami tidak percaya padanya karena kami pikir dia pasti akan memakan dagingnya sendiri tapi ternyata kami salah. Chouji sukses!

Ino belum menikah, sepertinya dia ingin mengikuti jalanku. Oh terserah _pig_. Padahal sudah jelas Sai menyukainya tapi aku tahu Ino mengasihaniku. Cih… menyebalkan!

Hinata juga belum menikah, entahlah mau sampai kapan dia menunggu Naruto yang tidak peka itu.

Naruto sendiri? Yah setelah mengatakan Naruto tidak peka mungkin aku juga tidak peka. Tapi tunggu! Bukannya aku tidak peka tapi aku hanya berpura-pura tidak peka! Aku sadar bahwa Naruto menyukaiku ah atau bisa kubilang cinta? Semua yang Naruto lakukan selama ini sudah sangat jelas untuk membuktikan perasaannya padaku. Tapi… Naruto dan Ino sama saja, aku masih sanggup melihat mata mereka yang begitu mengasihani setiap menatapku.

Dan aku tahu betul kenapa mereka begitu. Itu karena Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang sangat kucintai dari dulu sampai sekarang. Bahkan walaupun dia sempat ingin membunuhku, perasaanku padanya malah berubah menjadi semakin dalam. Aku ingin mengeluarkan Sasuke dari kegelapannya, memberikannya sebuah cahaya.

.

Sasuke adalah hokage keenam. Dia membuktikan dirinya pantas menjadi hokage setelah perang. Awalnya semua petinggi Konoha menolak, mengingat masa lalu Sasuke sebagai kriminal tapi Sasuke menjelaskan dengan mantap bahwa dia ingin menjadi Hokage untuk melindungi apa yang Itachi sayangi. Mengingat jasa Sasuke dalam perang, kemampuan dan kecerdasannya maka disanalah dia sekarang, wajahnya terukir di gunung batu dimana tempat wajah para hokage terpahat. Sasuke menjadi _Kage_ termuda setelah Gaara.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak terima saat itu, tapi Tsunade_-sensei_ mengatakan bahwa Naruto belum memiliki kemampuan sebagai pemimpin. Sebelum menjabat menjadi hokage dia harus mempelajari gaya kepemimpinan dan mempelajari sejarah konoha kembali mengingat Naruto tidak mendapat pelajaran lebih mengenai hal itu karena latihannya bersama Jiraiya dulu. Perlu satu minggu untuk menghilangkan ngambek Naruto saat itu, tapi akhirnya dia datang juga pada saat penobatan Sasuke menjadi Hokage. Dan menampar Sasuke saat itu sambil berteriak, "Aku akan menjadi hokage yang lebih keren darimu!"

Sasuke benar-benar melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai hokage dengan baik. Dibawah kepemimpinan Sasuke, roda kehidupan Konoha berjalan dengan cepat dan tanpa hambatan. Sasuke mampu mengatasi kesulitan pasca perang dan mengembalikan perekonomian konoha dengan cepat. Berbagai program yang membantu warga konoha juga telah diterapkan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak memilih-milih klan, dia memberikan semua tugas pada klan yang mampu dan sesuai porsinya dalam menjalankan misi. Tidak ada lagi diskriminasi terhadap klan-klan. Semua berbaur menjadi satu. Itulah hal yang paling diinginkan Sasuke sejak awal. Dia ingin melindungi apa yang Itachi sayangi.

Sasuke dengan cepat mengembalikan semua kepercayaan penduduk desa padana. Mereka semua seakan-akan lupa akan masa lalu Sasuke yang kelam. Mereka sangat menyayangi hokage mereka yang baru. Tentu saja, apalagi yang perempuan. Haha. Kembali Sasuke mendapatkan serangan-serangan cinta dari perempuan-perempuan yang menggilai ketampanannya.

Sasuke tampan. Siapa yang tidak mau bersanding dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Dia bagaikan pangeran yang diidam-idamkan para kaum hawa. Tidak hanya di Konoha, Sasuke sangat populer di seluruh dunia shinobi khususnya para kunoichi!

Semua tahu Sasuke ingin membangkitkan klannya kembali, itu berarti dia harus menikah, kan? Banyak kunoichi yang berlomba untuk mendapatkan hati hokage muda itu termasuk aku, mungkin. Kadang aku mengantarkannya makan siang. Buat apa? Cari perhatian tentunya. Memalukan.

Dan kami –para fans Sasuke harus mengecap rasa pahit saat Sasuke sudah menentukan perempuan yang akan bersanding dengannya. Bukan aku. Haha. Hampir semua orang sebenarnya berpikir bahwa mungkin orang beruntung itu adalah aku karena aku cukup dekat dengannya, tapi nyatanya bukan.

Sasuke melamar Uzumaki Karin –teman setimnya saat di Akatsuki dulu. Terkejut? Yah tidak juga sih. Mereka memang dekat dari awal. Sejak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha Sasuke membawa ketiga temannya –Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu. Mereka juga tidak mendapatkan hukuman atas kejahatan yang mereka lakukan dimasa lalu karena jasa mereka saat di medan perang. Mereka tinggal bersama berempat –dengan Sasuke di distrik Uchiha.

Banyak yang tidak percaya akan hal itu, bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertarik dengan perempuan yang selalu menggodanya? Bukan rahasia umum kalau Karin suka sekali menempel pada Sasuke dan bergelayutan pada Sasuke. Dari wajah Sasuke saja sudah sangat jelas bahwa dia merasa risih dengan kehadiran Karin tapi kenapa bisa dia malah melamar Karin?

Banyak yang menggosipkan perihal kenapa Sasuke memilih Karin.

Pertama, Sasuke hanya ingin menyingkirkan para _fans_ yang selalu mengganggunya. Dengan pernikahan tentu _fans_ Sasuke akan menyerah untuk mengganggunya.

Kedua, Karin sudah memaksa Sasuke. Mungkin saja karena mereka tinggal bersama –walaupun ada Juugo dan Suigetsu– Karin telah memasukkan obat-obatan kepada Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut padanya. Atau dia dengan sengaja menggoda Sasuke dan lalu meminta Sasuke untuk bertanggung jawab. Banyak _fans_ Sasuke yang mempercayai spekulasi ini dan mereka semakin membenci Karin karena hal ini.

Ketiga, rasa bersalah. Sasuke pernah mencoba untuk membunuhnya jadi dia ingin menebus kesalahannya dengan menikahi Karin karena dia sadar Karin sangat menyukainya. Hey Sasuke… kau juga pernah berniat membunuhku. Apa tebusanmu, huh?

Keempat, Sasuke ingin keturunan yang hebat. Karin merupakan klan uzumaki yang terkenal dengan kemampuan penyegelannya yang sangat hebat. Kemampuan klan uzumaki dan uchiha yang digabung menjadi satu tentu akan menghasilkan keturunan yang luar biasa.

Spekulasi keempat terdengar lebih rasional. Aku sendiri mempercayai yang keempat sampai pada saat itu. Saat pernikahannya dengan Karin. Aku bisa melihat Sasuke tersenyum, sangat tulus pada mempelai wanitanya walaupun sangat tipis tapi aku mampu melihatnya. Karin sangat cantik saat itu. Kimono putih yang membalut tubuhnya sangat pas. Dia tidak memakai kacamatanya dan aku baru sadar bahwa matanya sangat indah. Dan aku baru sadar Karin benar-benar cantik dan senyum Sasuke yang tulus itu adalah bukti bahwa dia mencintai Karin. Secara tulus.

Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Kami-sama…..

.

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak pernikahan sang hokage muda. Sasuke datang ke rumah sakit tempatku sedang berjaga dengan menggendong Karin yang pingsan. Aku langsung memeriksa keadaan Karin saat itu dan jelas tercetak wajah kecemasan dari Sasuke. Lagi-lagi hanya aku yang melihat ini, dimana sekali lagi membuat kepastian pahit bahwa Sasuke mencintai Karin.

Aku terkejut bukan main. Ternyata Karin hamil. Tanganku gemetar di depan perut Karin, ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Dia mengandung anak Sasuke.

Saat aku mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa dia akan menjadi ayah tanpa sadar dia memegang tanganku dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Matanya berbinar, dia benar-benar sangat bahagia karena akan menjadi ayah. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut saat itu dan membalas genggaman tangannya.

Sasuke membatasi semua kegiatan Karin, Sasuke hanya menyuruh Karin di rumah istirahat untuk menjaga anak mereka dan tidak melaksanakan misi apapun. Kandungan Karin sangat lemah. Aku ditunjuk Sasuke menjadi dokter pribadi Karin selama Karin mengandung anak mereka. _Well~_ dia hokage, kan? Bisa menetapkan apapun seenak jidatnya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku setiap kali menyentuh istrinya itu.

Tapi memang benar, Karin benar-benar lemah. Sasuke juga sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Karin. Atau mungkin dia hanya mengkhawatirkan anaknya? Ah! Terserahlah… berlama-lama di kediaman Uchiha ini membuat nafasku sesak.

Karena penasaran aku pun benar-benar merawat Karin dan mempelajari ada apa dengan tubuhnya yang benar-benar lemah selama mengandung ini. Ternyata kemampuan Karin dalam menyembuhkan dengan cara yang sangat praktis –seperti menggigit itu ternyata berdampak buruk pada dirinya saat mengandung. Saat dia menyembuhkan orang lain dia memberikan chakranya pada orang itu, dan mengembalikannya kembali dengan chakranya sendiri. Ah bagaimana menjelaskannya ya! Intinya jurus praktis Karin itu merenggut chakranya sedikit demi sedikit. Jumlah chakranya berkurang seiring dengan pengaliran chakranya untuk menyembuhkan orang lain. Segala yang praktis itu memang pasti ada dampaknya, bukan?

Selama masa mengandung Karin, Sasuke terlihat sangat gusar. Sampai-sampai terkadang dia hanya menyuruh Shikamaru –tangan kanan Sasuke untuk menggantikannya di Kantor Hokage. Aku tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke bisa menjadi suami yang perhatian seperti ini.

.

Tiba saat persalinan. Karin benar-benar lemah. Sampai aku, Tsunade_-sensei_ dan Shizune_-senpai_ yang harus turun tangan untuk membantu persalinan. Tsunade_-sensei_ terlihat gusar. Aku sendiripun sadar bahwa Karin mungkin tidak bisa melewati hal ini. Aku sudah pernah membicarakannya pada Sasuke untuk menggugurkan bayi mereka tapi tiba-tiba saja Karin lewat dan mendengar hal itu kemudian histeris. Sasuke sampai kerepotan menenangkannya dan kami berjanji tidak akan pernah mengungkit masalah pengguguran lagi.

Sasuke disini, menunggui istrinya dan terus memegangi tangan Karin yang sedang berjuang melahirkan anak mereka. Sasuke terlihat sangat panik, dia terus-terusan mengucapkan, "Kau pasti bisa Karin!" Naruto dan penjaga ANBU yang lain juga berjaga diluar ruangan, yang kudengar ini adalah ruang persalinan mama Naruto –Uzumaki Kushina dulu.

"Sasuke aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

"Aku mohon Karin bertahanlah, kau pasti bisa. Kita akan terus bersama selamanya."

Miris.

Mendengar pasangan suami istri ini membuatku benar-benar sakit hati, aku sadar Shizune_-senpai_ melirikku dan aku sadar itu pandangan kasihan lagi. Astaga!

"Karin terus dorong, tinggal sedikit lagi," kata Tsunade_-sensei_. Butuh waktu tiga jam untuk Karin. Dia benar-benar wanita hebat.

"Oooeee... ooeee…" suara tangis anak yang baru saja dilahirkan oleh Karin.

"Sasuke-kun bayimu laki-laki," kataku memberi tahu anak Sasuke dan Karin yang memiliki helaian rambut hitam dan mata merah seperti Karin.

"Kau berhasil, Karin terima kasih sudah melahirkan Uchiha Akihiro," Sasuke terus memegangi tangan Karin dan merapikan helaian rambut Karin yang berantakan. Aku membawa Akihiro yang sudah dibersihkan pada mereka berdua. Sasuke menggendongnya dan menempatkannya di samping Karin. "Dia memiliki matamu, indah sekali."

Karin menangis, dia mencium anaknya dengan susah payah dibantu oleh Sasuke. "Sasuke… aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu dan Aki, kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Aku janji." Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan Karin menangis sambil memeluk anaknya. Tak lama suara tangisan Karin tidak terdengar lagi. Sasuke sendiri sadar bahwa chakra istrinya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Aku mohon Karin, bangunlah!" teriak Sasuke. Aku langsung menggendong Akihiro dan Sasuke terus mengguncang tubuh Karin yang sudah tak bernyawa. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! LAKUKAN SESUATU PADA ISTRIKU! KALIAN DOKTER TERHEBAT KAN!" bentak Sasuke. Istriku. Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan lantang. Jelas sudah dia benar-benar mencintai Karin, bukan anak yang di dalam kandungan Karin saja. Sasuke tahu dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu tahu bahwa tak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak dan sekejap merubah matanya menjadi _mangkeyou sharingan_. Naruto langsung masuk disertai pasukan ANBU yang lain. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Sasuke mengeluarkan _susano'o_ di dalam ruangan ini. Semua menjadi benar-benar panik. Juugo dan Suigetsu juga sudah datang, semua mencoba menenangkan Sasuke. "AKAN KUBUNUH MEREKA YANG SUDAH MENGAMBIL CHAKRA KARIN!" Sasuke berteriak.

"SASUKE HENTIKAN! KAU HOKAGE SEKARANG!" teriak Suigetsu.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergeming, malahan _susano'o_ nya menjadi tambah besar. "AKAN KUHIDUPKAN KEMBALI KARIN DENGAN _GEDO RINNE TENSEI_!" tiba-tiba matanya berubah menjadi _rinnegan_. Naruto langsung menampar wajah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tersadar sedikit.

"KAU MAU MATI, HAH? KAU BAHKAN BELUM PERNAH MEMPELAJARI _GEDO RINNE TENSEI_ DAN KITA SUDAH BERJANJI PADA KAKEK RIKUDOU BAHWA KITA TIDAK AKAN MEMBANGKITKAN ORANG YANG SUDAH MATI! KALAU KAU SUKSES MEMANGGIL RAJA NERAKA TAPI KAU GAGAL BAGAIMANA? SIAPA YANG AKAN MENJAGA ANAKMU?"

Mata Sasuke kembali menjadi _sharingan_ biasa dan _susano'o _nya telah hilang. Kesempatan ini digunakan Suigetsu untuk menyegel Sasuke ke dalam jurus airnya dan membuat Sasuke pingsan saat itu juga.

.

Itulah pertama kalinya aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat kacau. Saat dia kehilangan Uzumaki Karin.

.

Sasuke terbangun. Dia menatap ruangannya saat ini. Rumah sakit. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak mengekspresikan apapun. Dia duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Teme… maafkan aku."

"Kenapa aku harus kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi?" Sasuke memeluk lututnya sendiri. Dapat dipastikan dia sedang menangis. Naruto pun menangis di sampingnya. Aku masih menggendong Aki, sampai Aki menangis juga. Sasuke tersentak dan menatap Aki yang ada di gendonganku. Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiriku –sebenarnya anaknya. Dia menggendong Aki dan menatapnya sendu.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku saat itu tapi tanpa sadar aku berkata, "Sasuke, aku akan membantumu merawat Aki."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n: Duh kenapa malah ngetik fanfic baru =v=

Fanfic yang satunya akan segera aku update, setelah tugas-tugas kuliahku selesai (_ _)

Minta reviewnya minna ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenapa aku harus kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi?" Sasuke memeluk lututnya sendiri. Dapat dipastikan dia sedang menangis. Naruto pun menangis di sampingnya. Aku masih menggendong Aki, sampai Aki menangis juga. Sasuke tersentak dan menatap Aki yang ada di gendonganku. Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiriku –sebenarnya anaknya. Dia menggendong Aki dan menatapnya sendu.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku saat itu tapi tanpa sadar aku berkata, "Sasuke, aku akan membantumu merawat Aki."

.

.

.

**Quid Pro Quo** by Chiha Asakura

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: Typo(s) / OOC / EYD? Maaf saya masih belajar / Gaje / FutureCanon / Cover from .com / Sakura's POV/

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

**Dia kembali. **

**Orang yang selalu membuatku menangis setiap malam sudah kembali.**

**Aku mengira air mata ini akan mengering saat dia kembali.**

**Tapi tidak.**

**Justru air mata ini mengalir dengan derasnya.**

**Tak bisa berhenti.**

**Lagi.**

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya menatapku sebentar lalu berbalik keluar ruangan sambil menggendong Akihiro. Bukannya menanggapi pernyataanku sebelumnya dia malah bertanya, "Dimana Karin?"

"Masih diruangan tadi," jawab Naruto yang juga menyusul Sasuke keluar. Akupun mengikuti mereka, menatap punggung Sasuke selama berjalan. Sesekali Naruto yang berjalan beriringan denganku menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Aku mendengus, entah untuk apa.

.

Tsunade**-sensei** menatap kedatangan kami. Sepertinya beliau baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuh Karin. Sasuke mendekati Karin dan menatapnya sendu. Wanita cantik itu sudah menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya. "**Arigato** sudah memberikan Akihiro," kata Sasuke lembut.

Tsunade-sensei mengambil Akihiro dan menggendongnya, paham bahwa Sasuke butuh waktu berdua dengan Karin. Namun kami semua tidak keluar dari ruangan itu hanya menatapnya dari ujung ruangan dekat pintu masuk. Bukannya kami tidak memberikan privasi pada Sasuke. Tapi kami hanya takut kalau-kalau dia benar-benar akan melakukan hal bodoh. Seperti mengaktifkan **Gedo Rinne Tensei** misalnya?

Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut Karin. "Aku berjanji akan memberikan yang terbaik pada Aki, aku akan menepati semua janjiku padamu." Sasuke mencium bibir pucat Karin cukup lama. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke mencium Karin. Padahal Karin sudah mati tapi tetap saja aku merasa… sakit. Astaga!

Setelahnya dia mengatakan hal yang paling tidak ingin kudengar, "**Aishiteru** Uchiha Karin," dia mencium kening Karin untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku melihat hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke saat ini. Aku lupa sejak kapan Naruto menggenggam tanganku tapi sekarang aku malah balas menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Sasuke menggendong Karin dan membawa Karin ke tempat pemakamannya. Suasana pemakaman Karin terlihat sepi, ini semua untuk menghargai Sasuke sang **Hokage** yang memang tidak suka dengan keramaian. Terlihat Suigetsu yang menangis dan Juugo yang juga menitikkan air mata dalam diam. Tiba-tiba Aki menangis digendonganku. Sasuke menggendongnya dan berbisik, "Kita akan baik-baik saja Aki, Ayah berjanji." Karin kau sangat beruntung dicintai oleh orang-orang seperti mereka. Sungguh aku iri padamu.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku tinggal di kediaman Sasuke. Sasuke memang tidak mengatakan **Iya** atau **Tidak** saat aku mengajukan diri untuk merawat Aki. Tapi Sasuke sendiri paham dia tidak bisa merawat Aki sendiri tanpa bantuan seorang perempuan. Aku berinisiatif sendiri membawa semua barangku ke rumah Sasuke saat itu, dia membukakan pintu dan nampak sedikit terkejut melihatku membawa banyak barang. Sadar bahwa perkataanku kemarin bukan main-main dia berlalu masuk kembali ke rumahnya yang aku anggap sebagai persetujuan dari Sasuke. "Disana," tunjuk Sasuke pada sebuah ruangan yang aku anggap itu sebuah kamar. Dan ternyata benar itu adalah kamar.

Aku membereskan semua barang-barangku di kamar itu saat aku mendengar suara Aki yang menangis. Aku berlari keluar dan mendapati Sasuke sedang memarahi Suigetsu yang membuat Aki menangis. Aku menggendong Aki dan menimang-nimangnya sampai dia tertidur. Sasuke mendengus keras dan terduduk di sofa di ruangan itu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke," kata Suigetsu.

"Hn."

"Sakura terima kasih sudah membuat Aki berhenti menangis," kata Suigetsu kembali. Wah yang berterima kasih bukan Sasuke?

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Aku disini memang untuk Aki," Iya… untuk Aki tidak lebih. Karena aku sudah berjanji pada Karin.

**Flashback On**

Aku masih mengalirkan chakra hijauku pada perut Karin siang itu. Sasuke sedang berada di kantor **Hokage** melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai **Hokage** yang baik dan aku disini merawat istrinya.

"Mungkin aku akan mati," kata Karin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak akan mati, kau tidak akan sanggup membiarkan anakmu tumbuh tanpa dirimu. Kau kan keras kepala."

"Haha memang aku keras kepala, tapi terkadang ada hal yang tidak bisa dimenangkan hanya dengan kekeraskepalaan **pinky**!" Sialan, wanita ini seenak jidatnya memberikan nama panggilan itu padaku. Aku tidak suka! Aku tidak suka padanya! Huh!

"Lalu kau mau mati begitu saja?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak menyadari keadaanku sendiri? Kemampuan medisku bahkan jauh lebih hebat darimu. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu kalian untuk mendiagnosa apa yang salah dengan tubuhku karena aku sudah sangat tahu." Karin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mendengus.

"Ya kemampuan medismu yang sangat hebat itulah yang membuatku berada disini sekarang untuk merawatmu." Karin menunduk dan mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar.

"Iya… karena kemampuan ini aku harus disini bersamamu. Dan aku sadar aku akan mati Sakura."

"Berhentilah bicara seperti itu, Sasuke-kun akan marah padamu."

"Aku hanya bicara fakta." Aku tidak memperhatikan Karin, aku terus saja mengalirkan chakraku pada perutnya mengabaikan semua perkataannya.

"Kau suka Sasuke 'kan?" Aku tersentak, hampir kuputuskan chakra yang mengalir dari tanganku ini.

"Iya." Aku tidak punya alasan untuk berbohong. Terserah dengan apa yang dipikirkan Karin saat ini. Toh, aku memang tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke. Karin tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mau bercerita sedikit, mungkin semua orang berpikir selama ini aku hanya menjadi **fangirl** Sasuke dan **beruntung** bisa dilamar olehnya." Jujur aku mengiyakan kata-kata Karin saat ini.

"Aku bertemu pertama kali dengan Sasuke saat ujian **chunin**."

"Ujian **chunin**?" jelas aku terkejut. Karena ujian **chunin** yang pernah Sasuke ikuti hanya ujian **chunin** kami dulu sebelum Sasuke pergi ke tempat Orochimaru. Sasuke bertemu Karin disana?

"Aku mengikuti ujian chunin itu bersama kedua temanku dari Kusagakure, mereka menghilang dan menyisakan aku yang akan dimakan oleh beruang besar. Aku pikir aku akan mati, aku gemetar dan menangis saat beruang itu semakin dekat. Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan mengalahkan beruang itu, karena gulungan yang kupunya sama dengan kalian dia pergi meninggalkanku. Itulah pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sasuke." Aku hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Karin. Sesungguhnya aku sangat terkejut karena ternyata mereka sudah saling kenal selama itu.

"Tapi, Sasuke tidak ingat masalah itu. Haha. Buat apa dia mengingat gadis yang hampir dimakan beruang sepertiku 'kan?" aku masih diam saja.

" Lalu aku merasakan kembali chakra Sasuke saat di markas Orochimaru. Aku sangat senang saat itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Orochimaru. Akhirnya kami bertemu kembali. Aku bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamaku yang tampan." Karin tertawa singkat. Aku hanya mendengus lumayan keras padanya.

"Saat mendapat misi bersama Sasuke untuk menangkap para tahanan yang melarikan diri aku sangat senang. Tapi ternyata benar dia tidak mengingatku lagi." Karin tersenyum tipis sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tapi bagiku itu bukanlah masalah besar, bisa bersama dengan Sasuke saja aku sudah sangat senang. Setelahnya aku ditugaskan Orochimaru untuk menjaga para tahanan yang ada di markas selatan. Ini membuatku menjadi jauh dengan Sasuke tapi aku tidak bisa menolak Orochimaru tentunya. Sampai saat itu saat Sasuke mengajakku ikut dengannya setelah dia mengalahkan Orochimaru. Sungguh aku sangat senang." Karin tersenyum tipis kembali.

"Selama bersamanya aku sangat senang. Dia bahkan menyelematkan nyawaku saat kami menangkap **hachibi**, dia hampir mengorbankan diriya untuk menyelamatkanku. Untuk kedua kalinya dia menyelamatkan nyawaku." Aku tahu Sasuke memang orang yang baik. Tanpa sadar aku juga tersenyum.

"Sampai pada saat itu, dia mencoba membunuhku. Haha."

"Ya karena aku ada di sana."

"Dan kau yang seharusnya membunuhku saat itu."

"Tapi tidak kulakukan 'kan?"

"Ya, dan kau bodoh. Kau hampir dibunuh oleh Sasuke saat itu."

"Lalu apa? Apa dengan membunuhmu itu menjamin bahwa dia tidak akan membunuhku? Aku rasa itu sama saja. Dia tetap akan membunuhku Karin."

"Maafkan suamiku." Urgh~ menyebalkan! Pakai kata suami segala.

"Sasuke itu terlalu sulit ditebak. Dia hanya jatuh dalam kegelapan. Dulu dia memang bodoh tapi sekarang dia sudah kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dulu, kau tenang saja. Asal kau tahu chakra Sasuke itu sangat manis hihihi."

"Memangnya kau bisa makan chakra, huh?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku memang bisa merasakan semua jenis chakra."

"Begitu ya.. kau beruntung sekali Karin."

"Maksudmu karena bisa menjadi istri Sasuke?"

"Yah begitulah dan kemampuanmu benar-benar diakui oleh Sasuke."

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan memilihku. Jujur saja aku pikir dia akan memilihmu untuk mendampinginya. Kudengar kalian lumayan dekat 'kan?"

"Hahaha…" aku hanya tertawa pahit.

"Sakura... kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku. Maukah kah kau merawat anakku?"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Dan kenapa harus orang lain? Kau yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke. Kau pikir Sasuke mau memakai jasa orang lain?"

"Kau pikir dia akan menerima jasaku?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Terserahlah…" tiba-tiba Karin memegangi tanganku.

"Aku serius Sakura," dia menatapku sungguh-sungguh. Dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

**Flashback Off**

"Tadaima…"

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun," sapaku yang masih menggendong Aki. Sasuke mendekatiku –maksudnya anaknya dan menggendongnya. Dia tersenyum lembut pada anaknya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah di mataku. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Mau kubikinkan sesuatu?"

"Terserah." Sikapnya masih sangat dingin bahkan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya sejak kepergian Karin. Aku bergegas pergi ke dapur dan memasak sesuatu untuk Sasuke. Setelahnya aku menyajikannya di atas meja makan dan memanggil Sasuke yang masih asyik dengan anaknya.

Aku menempatkan diriku di seberang meja makan Sasuke dan menggendong Aki selama Sasuke makan. "Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Sudah tadi."

"Hn." Setelah Sasuke selesai makan aku melihatnya membereskan piring makanannya dan berniat untuk mencucinya.

"Tidak usah aku saja."

"Kau bukan pembantuku. Aku bisa mencuci piringku sendiri. Kau disini hanya untuk anakku." Ucapannya sangat dingin dan mampu membuatku membeku ditempat. Dia pikir aku melakukan itu sebagai pembantu? Dasar bodoh! Aku melakukannya dengan ikhlas Sasuke! Tapi aku tidak mau mendebatnya jadi aku hanya diam saja.

Kami kembali keruang keluarga. Sasuke masih asyik dengan anaknya dan aku mulai melipat pakaian Aki. Canggung sekali sebenarnya. Aku ini siapa? Kenapa aku berada disini? Kenapa aku mau melakukan hal ini? Apakah hanya karena sebatas janji pada Karin? Entahlah.

Aku bosan dengan kesunyian ini jadi aku akan memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. "Suigetsu dan Juugo sekarang tinggal dimana?" Iya aku tahu Suigetsu dan Juugo sudah pindah dari rumah Sasuke sejak Sasuke menikah dengan Karin.

"Dua rumah dari kanan rumah ini."

"Oh jadi rumah mereka masih disekitar sini ya?"

"Hn."

"Hmm… Sasuke-kun maaf tapi persediaan makanan mulai menipis. Aku akan berbelanja besok dengan Aki. Bolehkah? Tidak mungkinkan aku meninggalkannya sendirian. Atau kau ingin aku menitipkan Aki dengan Suigetsu dan Juugo?"

"Jangan, Suigetsu bisa membuat Aki menangis lagi. Aku akan ikut denganmu besok."

"Eh tapi aku bisa sendiri, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai **Hokage**?"

"Tidak akan lama, aku akan memastikan Aki baik-baik saja." Oh… untuk Aki ya. Haha aku pikir tadi apa. Terlalu berharap kau Haruno Sakura!

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

Sasuke menggendong Aki dan aku yang berbelanja. Dia mengekor kemanapun aku pergi. "Beli saja tomat yang banyak."

"Iya iya." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Sasuke masih penggila tomat rupanya.

"Sasuke-sama sedang belanja? Wah Aki manis sekali," sapa ibu-ibu yang lewat di depan kami. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Begitu seterusnya, Sasuke dan Aki selalu disapa warga **Konoha** dan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

Selesai berbelanja aku dan Aki kembali ke rumah Sasuke dan dia kembali ke kantor **Hokage**. Aku membuatkannya makan siang, seperti yang sering kulakukan sebelum Sasuke menikah dengan Karin. Aku yakin Sasuke belum makan siang jadi aku membawakannya **bento** dengan ekstra tomat. Aku juga membawa Aki bersama.

.

.

.

"Teme! Buat apa kau baca buku itu? Jangan bilang kau ingin…"

"Berisik Naruto!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menggunakan jurus itu! Kau tahu bagaimana bahayanya 'kan?"

"Diamlah… Aku hanya ingin menghidupkan Karin kembali."

DEG

Aku yang berdiri di depan pintu kantor Hokage seketika membeku. Karena mendengar suara Naruto aku malah menguping pembicaraan mereka. Tadi itu apa? Sasuke masih berniat untuk menghidupkan Karin kembali? Sebegitu cintanya kah dia pada Karin?

"Teme kumohon… itu jurus yang berbahaya… Kakek Rikudo sudah pernah bilang kan kalau yang sudah mati itu tidak seharusnya untuk dihidupkan kembali?"

"Kau… tidak tahu rasanya."

"Aku tahu! Aku kehilangan orang tuaku, aku kehilangan Jiraiya**-sensei**, dan Neji mati di hadapan mataku untuk melindungiku. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu rasanya?"

"Aku…"

"Sasuke… terimalah. Takdir tidak bisa dirubah."

Akhirnya aku masuk dengan membawa Aki, aku rasa aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menghilangkan chakraku dan menjadi penguping.

"Hai Naruto, untung aku membawa **bento** berlebih jadi kita bisa makan siang bersama hehehe."

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan, Oh hai jagoan kecil." Naruto mendekatiku dan mengelus pipi gembung Aki. Aku menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Wajahnya kali ini terlihat sangat … menyedihkan. Oh Sasuke sebegitu cintanya kah kau dengan Karin? Haahh…..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Balas review~**

Hadinamikaze: Maaf ya gak bisa panjang-panjang hehe Ini sudah lanjut :3 Makasih sudah review :)

Akina Takahashi: Terima kasih :) Agak gaje yah? Haha bingung juga mo bikin stressnya Sasuke itu versinya gimana lol Makasih ya udah review hehehe

LovelyMina: Salam kenal :D Yup ini sudah lanjut dan entah kenapa aku semangat juga ngetik ini hihi Makasih udah review :)

**a/n**: Chapter ini masih galau-galaunya Sasuke hihi Makasih ya yang udah mau mampir dan baca :)

**Quid Pro Quo** itu artinya semacam bantuan dibalas bantuan. Nanti makna judulnya akan terungkap kok hehe

Minta reviewnya minna ^_^


End file.
